List of Hoshin Engi chapters
'' volume 1 as released by Viz Media on June 5, 2007 in North America.]] The chapters of the Japanese shōnen action-fantasy manga series Hoshin Engi were written and illustrated by Ryu Fujisaki, and serialized in Weekly Shōnen Jump from 1996 to 2000. Shueisha collected the individual chapters in 23 tankōbon volumes, with the first released on November 1, 1996 and volume 23 released on December 22, 2000. Shueisha later rereleased the series in 18 kanzenban volumes, with the first volume released on July 4, 2005 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi Complete/1 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} and volume 18 released on April 4, 2006. 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi Complete/18 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} The series is based on the ancient Chinese novel Fengshen Yanyi, and as such follows Chinese mythology and history, focusing on the last members of the Shang Dynasty and the plot to overthrow them. Viz Media announced at Comic-Con 2006 that they had acquired the rights to translate Hoshin Engi into English and distribute it in North America. Viz released volume 1 on June 5, 2007, with volume 15 being the most recent one released, on October 6, 2009. The series has also been licensed in French by Glénat, in German by Egmont Manga & Anime, in Dutch by Glénat Benelux, and in Chinese in Taiwan by Tong Li Publishing. Hoshin Engi has been adapted into a 26-episode television anime series titled Soul Hunter by the Japanese animation studio Studio Deen. The TV series, which was directed by Junji Nishimura, aired on TV Tokyo from July 3 to December 25, 1999. Hoshin Engi has also had several other adaptations, including a video game for the Game Boy Advance and WonderSwan, and several audio dramas released in 2005. __TOC__ Volume list 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/1 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872141-1 | LicensedRelDate = June 5, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1362-1 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. | Title = Beginnings | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/2 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872142-X | LicensedRelDate = August 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1363-8 | ChapterList = * 008. * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * Character Encyclopedia!! | Title = Changes | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/3 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872143-8 | LicensedRelDate = October 2, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1364-5 | ChapterList = * 017. * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * Interlude 1. "Dokoson Goes Girl-Hunting" * Character Encyclopedia!! Part 2 | Title = Precogs | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/4 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872144-6 | LicensedRelDate = December 4, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1365-2 | ChapterList = * 025. * 026. * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. * 031. * 032. * 033. * Character Encyclopedia!! Part 3 | Title = Rebels | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/5 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872145-4 | LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1545-8 | ChapterList = * 034. * 035. * 036. * 037. * 038. * 049. * 040. * 041. * 042. | Title = Comrades | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/6 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872146-2 | LicensedRelDate = April 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1627-1 | ChapterList = * 043. * 044. * 045. * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * Secret Characters Encyclopedia!! Part 4 * Secret Characters Encyclopedia!! Part 5 | Title = The Taishi of Yin | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/7 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872147-0 | LicensedRelDate = June 3, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1628-8 | ChapterList = * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. | Title = The Curtain Falls | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/8 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872529-8 | LicensedRelDate = August 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1629-5 | ChapterList = * 061. * 062. * 063. * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. | Title = The Revolution | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/9 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872552-2 | LicensedRelDate = October 7, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1630-1 | ChapterList = * 070. * 071. * 072. * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * Hoshin Engi Secret Characters Encyclopedia!! Part 8: He's the Hero! Can He Do It When It Counts?! Taikobo Operations Encyclopedia! * Hoshin Engi Secret Characters Encyclopedia!! Part 9: Forecast! The Great Zhou vs. Yin War! * The Sheer Precipice, Where Is It Now? 12 * Hoshin Engi Data Files | Title = The Princes' Choice | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/10 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872575-1 | LicensedRelDate = December 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1631-8 | ChapterList = * 080. * 081. * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * Hack Writing VIII–IX * The Sheer Precipice, Where Is It Now? 13 * Hoshin Engi Data Files | Title = Conquering Chokomei, Part 1 | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/11 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872602-2 | LicensedRelDate = February 3, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2400-9 | ChapterList = * 089. * 090. * 091. * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. * The Sheer Precipice, Where Is It Now? 14 * Hoshin Engi Data Files | Title = Conquering Chokomei, Part 2 | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/12 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872627-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 7, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2401-6 | ChapterList = * 098. * 099. * 100. * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * Second Character popularity Poll!!! * Hoshin Engi Secret Character Encyclopedia: The Real Causes of the Conflict! * The Sheer Precipice, Where Is It Now? Side Story: The Battle of Persepolis!! * Hack Writing X–XI * Hoshin Engi Data Files | Title = Conquering Chokomei, Part 3 | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/13 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872654-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 2, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2402-3 | ChapterList = * 107. * 108. * 109. * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * In Commemoration of the 100th Chapter: A Poster/Title Page * The Sheer Precipice, Where Is It Now? 15 * Hoshin Engi Data Files | Title = The Sennin World War | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/14 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872698-7 | LicensedRelDate = August 4, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2403-0 | ChapterList = * 116. * 117. * 118. * 119. * 120. * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * Hoshin Engi Secret Characters Encyclopedia, Part 11: The Sennin World War * The Sheer Precipice Where Is It Now? 16 * hack Writing XII–XIII * Hoshin Engi Data Files | Title = The Battle of the Juzetsujin, Part 1 | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/15 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872723-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2404-7 | ChapterList = * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. * Hack Writing XIV * What Is This Feature For? Foreign Edition of Hoshin Engi Looks Real Authentic. * The Sheer Precipice, Where Is It Now? 17 * Hoshin Engi Data Files | Title = The Battle of the Juzetsujin, Part 2 | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/16 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872746-0 | LicensedRelDate = December 1, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2405-4 | ChapterList = * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. | Title = Mortal Combat | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/17 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872783-5 | LicensedRelDate = February 2, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2829-8 | ChapterList = | Title = The Diverging Wind | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/18 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872820-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 6, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2830-4 | ChapterList = | Title = — | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/19 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872845-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Title = — | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/20 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-872871-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Title = — | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/21 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-873007-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Title = — | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/22 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-873034-8 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Title = — | Summary = }} 藤崎　竜|trans_title=Hoshin Engi/23 Ryu Fujisaki|language=Japanese|publisher=Shueisha|accessdate=July 6, 2009}} | ISBN = 4-08-873059-3 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = | Title = — | Summary = }} References Hoshin Engi